ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle is a member of the Disney Princess and the first song in the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, performed by Emma Watson, Luke Evans and everyone in the village. Lyrics * Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. * Little town, full of little people, waking up to say... * Emily: Bonjour! * Millie and Percy: Bonjour! * Milvad: Bonjour! * Worad: Bonjour! * Rayso: Bonjour! * Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. * Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor, provincial town... * Sir Topham Hatt: Good morning, Belle. * Belle: Good morning, Sir Topham Hatt. Have you lost something again? * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I can't remember what. Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. (to the warriors) Where are you off to? * Terso: To return these books to Langsdale. It's about 200 meters northeast of here. * Obra: Sounds boring. * Koko, Wilson and Brewster: Look. There she goes. That train is strange, no question. * Sir Topham Hatt: Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? * Koko, Wilson and Brewster: Never part of any crowd, 'cause her head's up on some cloud. * No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle. * Toby: Bonjour! Good day! How is your family? * Emily: Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife? * Suhan: I need 6 eggs! That's too expensive! * Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! * Geoff Britten: Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm on the rails! So, where did you run off to this week? * Belle: 2 areas in Sodor. I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go? * Geoff Britten: I'm afraid not. But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like. * Belle: Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big. * Geoff Britten: Bon voyage. * Thomas and Toby: Look. There she goes. The girl is so peculiar. * Obra: I wonder if she's feeling well. * Thomas, Toby, Emily and Millie: With a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book. * What a puzzle to the rest of us. It's Belle. * Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part, because you'll see... * Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter 3! * Rosie: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty". Her looks have got no parallel. * Koko, Wilson and Brewster: But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. * Rosie: Very different from the rest of us. * Koko, Wilson and Brewster: She's nothing like the rest of us. * All: Yes, different from the rest of us. It's Belle! * Gordon: Look at her, Percy. My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl on the railway. That makes her the best. * Percy: But she's so well-read! And you're so athletically inclined. * Gordon: Yes. But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of... * Percy: Mmm... je ne sais quoi? * Thomas: I don't know what that means. * Gordon: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said "She's gorgeous." and I fell. * Here in town, there's only she who is beautiful as me. So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle. * Koko, Wilson and Brewster: Look. There he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gordon! Oh, he's so cute! * Be still, my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a long, blue, strong and handsome brute! * Jakesh: Bonjour! * Gordon: Pardon. * Belle: Good day. * Suhan: Mais oui! * Samlin: You call this bacon? * Danoc: What lovely flowers! * Fohan: Some cheese. * Molyn: 10 yards! * Terso: 1 pound. * Gordon: Excuse me. * Leja: I'll get the knife. * Gordon: Please let me through. * Halec: This bread. * Sonlu: Those fish. * Halec: It's stale. * Sonlu: They smell! * Percy: Madame's mistaken. * Millie: Well, maybe so. * Belle: There must be more than this provincial life! * Gordon: Just watch. I'm going to make Belle my wife! * All: (minus Belle and Gordon) Look. There she goes. * That girl is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle! * It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in, 'cause she really is a funny girl. * A beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl, that Belle! Category:Disney Princess Category:Allies Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Sword Wielders Category:Songs Category:Disney Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character's Category:Once Upon A Time